itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Baratheon
'House Baratheon of Storm's End '''is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and is one of the principal houses of the Stormlands. They are seated in Storm's End, an ancient castle raised by the Storm Kings from the now-extinct House Durrandon. The Baratheon sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are "''Ours is the Fury". After Robert's Rebellion, House Baratheon split into three branches: Lord Robert Baratheon was crowned King and took residence at King's Landing, thereby creating House Baratheon of King's Landing. Robert gave the seat of Dragonstone to his younger brother, Stannis, creating House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Robert's youngest brother, Renly, became the Lord of Storm's End, continuing House Baratheon of Storm's End. Following the War of the Five Kings House Baratheon returned to one Branch after the death of Stannis Baratheon and the removal and displacement of House Baratheon of King's Landing upon Aegon VI Targaryen's victory at the Siege of the Red Keep. With the house facing extinction, the line was continued by Edric Storm, the bastard son of King Robert Baratheon after being knighted and legitimized by King Aegon VI, allowing House Baratheon to continue to be the ruling party of the Stormlands. Edric would marry the daughter of Stannis Baratheon, Shireen adding some legitimacy to his appointment. History Rise to Royalty House Baratheon is the youngest of the great houses, tracing its descent from Orys Baratheon, one of Aegon I Targaryen's fiercest generals, and rumored to be his bastard brother. Through the female line, the Baratheons are descended from the Storm Kings, as Orys slew Argilac the Arrogant, last of the Storm Kings, and married his daughter Argella Durrandon. Orys adopted the sigil and words of his wife's ancestral line. The line of the Storm Kings dates back to the Age of Heroes when their kingdom was founded by King Durran I "Godsgrief", a legendary hero. Throughout the rule of the Targaryens, House Baratheon has usually remained a stalwart supporter of the Dragonlords. Though they have rebelled once before, crowning themselves Storm King, that rebellion was soon smoothed over by the reigning King. It wasn't until 282AC that House Baratheon would truly stand against it's one-time ally. Robert's Rebellion The War of Rebellion, or the War of the Usurper, was primarily begun by Lord Robert Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark. Together, the pair began a war that saw the fall of House Targaryen, and the rise House Baratheon as the new Kings of Westeros. Robert himself led many battles, most famously the Battle of the Trident, where he slew Rhaegar Targaryen on the field of battle. His brother, Stannis Baratheon, held Storm's End against the might of the Reach for the better part of a year, ultimately contributing to Robert's victory. The War of the Five Kings After being wounded by a boar (although later revealed to be a hand played by Cersei Lannister) King Baratheon dies, leaving a power vacuum in his wake and triggering a conflict between his closest friend, Eddard Stark and Queen Cersei Lannister and her son, King Joffery Lannister. Eddard Stark would be executed and both Stannis Baratheon and Renly Baratheon would declare themselves the rightful ruler of the Iron Throne, triggering the War of the Five Kings. As Lord of Storm's End, King Renly Baratheon would gather much of the strength of The Stormlands and The Reach and face his elder brother who had also named himself King. After diplomacy breaks down, the two sides would prepare for battle but on the eve of the fighting Renly Baratheon is mysteriously murdered by a shadow. The following morning many of Renly's former bannermen would join with Stannis, although the Reach and Storm's End both refused to support him as he marched towards King's Landing. House Baratheon of Dragonstone would press Stannis' claim but was defeated at King's Landing and forced to turn to the North to rally support. Upon securing a few key victories against House Bolton, Stannis Baratheon is murdered and his daughter sent to Storm's End and Dragonstone is surrender to Aegon VI Targaryen, indicating the end of House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Aegon's Landing and Robert's Bastard When Aegon VI Targaryen landing in Westeros, he targeted the Stormlands which had been devastated by war. Aegon would quickly string together victories before setting his eyes upon Storm's End. After the Battle of Storm's End, Aegon was successful in taking the castle and left behind a host as he made his march towards King's Landing. The Future of House Baratheon was unclear at this point and the death of Stannis Baratheon and King Tommen Baratheon would suggest that the line of the Baratheons would be extinguished. However, Varys would reveal to the world Edric Storm, the bastard of the late King Robert Baratheon whom he procured from the Free City of Lys. The spider convinced King Aegon VI to legitimize the bastard and name him Lord Paramount of the Stormlands to rally support and to add legitimacy to his control over Storm's End. Aegon, although initially reluctant agreed and did as the Spider suggested. Edric was sent to Storm's End and placed under a careful watch and was a primary factor in winning the allegiance of many still defiant Stormlords. Edric would have a regent for the rest of his youth and would ultimately be wed to lady Shireen Baratheon whom the smuggler Davos Seaworth returned with from The North. This marriage furthered Edric's legitimacy and helped win the support of those who were silent still supporters of the Fiery Stag and his daughter. The Second Era (303 - 380 AC) House Baratheon would lend the Crown its ships and troops during the War of the Waters and later would be involved in the War of the Shadow, taking part as an ally to King Aemon Targaryen. House Baratheon would send soldiers and lords to Essos during the War of the Seven Banners, with Lord Steffon Baratheon, son of Shireen and Edric's son Davos, leading the Third Landing and was the commander during the Battle of the Skirts. His younger brother, Valarr Baratheon would later defend the shores of the Stormlands when The Seven Bannermen launched raids across Westeros. Recent Events (380 AC - Present) House Bartheon has been invited to the feast and tournament of 380 AC. Timeline of Major Events * 1 AC: House Baratheon of Storm's End is formed by Orys Baratheon following King Aegon I's victory over the Storm King. * 239 AC: Lyonel Baratheon declares independence and names himself Storm King after the betrothal between Duncan Targaryen and his daughter is broken. His rebellion is quickly ended after Lyonel is defeated by Duncan the Tall in single combat. * 282 AC: Robert Baratheon leads Robert's Rebellion against the rule of King Aerys II, claiming victory and establishing House Baratheon of King's Landing, leaving his brother Renly as Lord of the Stormlands. * 300 AC: The War of the Five Kings breaks and Renly Baratheon names himself King, only to shortly after be murdered. Storm's End is held by Courtney Penrose during the chaos of the war. * 301 AC: Aegon VI Targaryen lands and is successful in taking Storm's End, shedding doubt upon the future of House Baratheon. * 301 AC: Edric Baratheon is legitimized and named the Lord of Storm's End and weds his cousin, Shireen Baratheon shortly after. * 306 AC: The War of the Waters takes place, and House Baratheon leds its ships and men to the effort. * 349 AC: The War of the Shadow takes place, House Baratheon refuses to join the side of the rebels and eventually takes place in the final battle. * 353 AC: Lord Steffon Baratheon becomes Lord of Storm's End, following the death of his father. * 364 AC: Steffon Baratheon is named commander of the Third Landing, and takes part in the Battle of the Skirts. * 365 AC: In the Defense of the Sapphire Isle, Lord Steffon's brother Valarr leads the defense of Tarth against the counterattack by the Seven Bannermen. * 368 AC: Baratheon forces return from war. * 370 AC: Baldric Baratheon named Lord of Storm's End after the death of Lord Steffon. Members of House Baratheon of Storm's End * Lord Paramount Davos Baratheon (d.353 AC) * m. Princess Aella Targaryen ** Cassana Baratheon ** Ser Valarr Bartheon ** Alysanne Baratheon ** Lord Paramount Steffon Baratheon (d.370 AC) *** m. Lady Johanna Estermont **** Lord Paramount Baldric Baratheon (350- AC) ***** m. Lady Myranda Penrose (351- AC) ****** Orys Baratheon (368- AC) ****** Lyanna Baratheon (370- AC) **** Ser Lyonel Baratheon (351- AC) ***** m. Meredyth Staedmon **** Lady Jocelyn Baratheon (351- AC) ***** m. Prince Alleras Martell (349- AC) **** Ser Arlan Baratheon (356- AC) **** Argella Baratheon (362- AC) ***** betrothed to Lord Victor Tyrell (353- AC) Past Members: * King Robert Baratheon, former Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and leader of Robert's Rebellion. Formed the ruling house of House Baratheon of King's Landing shortly after his victory, leaving the Stormlands to his youngest brother. * King Renly II Baratheon, proclaimed King of Westeros and youngest brother of Stannis Baratheon and King Robert Baratheon. Murdered by a shadow shortly after his coronation. * Edric Baratheon, formerly Edric Storm, legitimized during Aegon VI Targaryen's conquest to win the support of the Stormlands. Eventually becomes a close friend of King Aegon and marries his cousin, Lady Shireen Baratheon. Category:House Baratheon Category:Houses